Stokes mortar
The Stokes mortar was a British trench mortar invented by Sir Wilfred Stokes KBE that was issued to the British, Commonwealth and U.S. armies, as well as the Portuguese Expeditionary Corps (CEP), during the latter half of the First World War. The 3 inch trench mortar is a smooth-bore, muzzle-loading weapon for high angles of fire. Although it is called a 3-inch mortar, its bore is actually 3.2 inches or 81 mm.[3] CEP soldiers loading a Stokes Mortar. Design Frederick Wilfred Scott Stokes – who later became Sir Wilfred Stokes KBE – designed the mortar in January 1915. The British Army was at the time trying to develop a weapon which would be a match for the Imperial German Army's Minenwerfer mortar which was in use on the Western Front. Stokes's design was initially rejected in June 1915 because it was unable to use existing stocks of British mortar ammunition, and it took the intervention of David Lloyd George (at that time Minister of Munitions) and Lieutenant-Colonel J. C. Matheson of the Trench Warfare Supply Department (who reported to Lloyd George) to expedite manufacture of the Stokes mortar. The Stokes mortar was a simple weapon, consisting of a smoothbore metal tube fixed to a base plate (to absorb recoil) with a lightweight bipod mount. When a mortar bomb was dropped into the tube, an impact sensitive primer in the base of the bomb would make contact with a firing pin at the base of the tube, and detonate, firing the bomb towards the target. The barrel is a seamless drawn-steel tube necked down at the breech or base end. To the breech end is fitted a base cap, within which is secured a firing pin protruding into the barrel. The caps at each end of the bomb cylinder were 81 mm diameter. The bomb was fitted with a modified hand grenade fuze on the front, with a perforated tube containing a propellant charge and an impact-sensitive cap at the rear. Range was determined by the amount of propellant charge used and the angle of the barrel. A basic propellant cartridge was used for all firing, and covered short ranges. Up to 4 additional "rings" of propellant were used for incrementally greater ranges. See range tables below. The 4 rings were supplied with the cartridge and gunners discarded the rings which were not needed. One potential problem was the recoil which was "exceptionally severe, because the barrel is only about 3 times the weight of the projectile, instead of about one hundred times the weight as in artillery. Unless the legs are properly set up they are liable to injury".[8] A modified version of the mortar, which fired a modern fin-stabilised streamlined projectile and had a booster charge for longer range, was developed after World War I;[9] this was in effect a new weapon. History The mortar was in no sense a new weapon, although it had fallen out of general usage since the Napoleonic era. In fact, while the British and French worked on developing new mortars, they resorted to issuing century-old mortars for use in action. The Stokes mortar remained in service into the Second World War, when it was superseded by the Ordnance ML 3 inch mortar, and some remained in use by New Zealand forces until after the Second World War. The upgraded 1931 version was used by the Polish Army during, amongst others, the Battle of Westerplatte in 1939. As well as receiving a knighthood for inventing the mortar, Stokes was given several forms of monetary reward by the Ministry of Munitions for his invention including royalties of £1 per Stokes mortar shell produced. Combat use British Empire units had 1,636 Stokes mortars in service on the Western Front at the Armistice.[10] In World War I the Stokes Mortar could fire as many as 25 bombs per minute and had a maximum range of 800 yards firing the original cylindrical unstabilised projectile. By World War II, it could fire as many as 30 bombs per minute, and had a range of over 2500 yards with some shell types.[3] A 4 inch version was used to fire smoke, poison gas and Thermit (incendiary) rounds but this should be considered a separate weapon to the standard 3 inch version firing high explosive rounds described in this article. The Stokes mortar was used in the Banana Wars and helped American forces defeat Sandinista rebels during the Second Battle of Las Cruces on January 1, 1928.[11] Range tables (Provisional) Range Table For 3-Inch Stokes Mortar, Printed in September 1917.[12] Cartridge : 95 grains ballistite, reinforced with Charges : 5 grains, guncottonyarn Rings : 110 grains, .3 mm flake cordite Projectile : Bomb, 10 lb. 11 oz http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stokes_mortar&action=edit&section=5 edit Image gallery *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:3inchStokesHERound.JPGHigh Explosive bomb *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:No145MkIPercussionFuzeDiagram.jpgNo. 145 percussion fuze *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:KOYLIfusingStokesMortarShellsWieltjie1October1917.jpgMen of the KOYLI fusing Stokes shells near Wieltjie, October 1 1917 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:PortugueseLoadingStokesMortarWesternFront.jpgPortuguese troops loading a Stokes mortar on the Western Front See also *Mortar (weapon) *7.58 cm Minenwerfer *List of infantry mortars Surviving examples *Australian War Memorial, Canberra *An example with bombs is displayed at l'hotel de ville d'Arras, France. Bernard Plumier : Link to his web page which has details and photograph Direct link to photograph Notes and references #'^' "Appendix D. Details of Trench Mortars" in "Field Artillery Notes No. 7". Mortar=48 lb; Elevating Stand=28 lb; Base Plate=28 lb; Total Weight for Transport = 104 lbs #'^' "Appendix E. Details of Ammunition" in "Field Artillery Notes No. 7". This figure is for the unstabilised cylindrical bomb used in World War I. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stokes_mortar#cite_ref-War_Dept._Technical_Manual_TM9-2005_2-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stokes_mortar#cite_ref-War_Dept._Technical_Manual_TM9-2005_2-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stokes_mortar#cite_ref-War_Dept._Technical_Manual_TM9-2005_2-2 c] War Dept. Technical Manual TM9-2005, Volume 3, Ordnance Materiel - General, Page 17, December 1942 #'^' "Appendix D. Details of Trench Mortars" in "Field Artillery Notes No. 7" #'^' At 45° using 4 Rings of propellant. This figure is for the unstabilised cylindrical bomb used in World War I. #'^' From Range Tables, September 1917. 45° gave maximum range with any particular propellant amount e.g. 420 yards with 1 ring. 75° gave the most vertical descent for the shell and the shortest range with any particular propellant amount e.g. 197 yards with 1 ring. #'^' "Appendix E. Details of Ammunition" in "Field Artillery Notes No. 7" #'^' Stokes's Trench Howitzer 3" Mark I, page 15 #'^' Ruffell #'^' Farndale 1986, page 342 #'^' http://www.sandinorebellion.com/PCDocs/1928a/PC280104b-Brown.html #'^' Range Tables transcribed and supplied courtesy of John Reed Bibliography *(Provisional) Range Table For 3-Inch Stokes Mortar, September 1917. United Kingdom War Office. *"Stokes' trench howitzer, 3", mark I". US Army War College, January 1918. Made available online by Combined Arms Research Library *Field Artillery Notes No. 7. US Army War College August 1917. Provided online by Combined Arms Research Library *Bruce N. Canfield, The Three Inch Stokes Mortar. Excerpted from U.S. Infantry Weapons of the First World War *General Sir Martin Farndale, History of the Royal Regiment of Artillery. Western Front 1914-18. London: Royal Artillery Institution, 1986 *W L Ruffell, The Stokes Mortar External links *"Handbook of the M.L. Stokes 3-Inch Trench Mortar Equipments. 1919." Published by His Majesty's Stationery Office, London, 1920. *"Basic Field Manual. Volume III, Basic Weapons. Part Four, Howitzer Company. 3-inch Trench Mortar". United States War Department, 1932. Made available online by Combined Arms Research Library Category:Infantry mortars